Cowboy Junction
at his farm.]] 's cows.]] Cowboy Junction is a desert town and island located in King Roland's kingdom. It is a large island that consists of an outdoors pizza cafe, a blacksmith, a pasture for Roxie Road's cows, Chef Gino's farm, a mountain perfect for mining, a town jail, Roxie Road's residence and Rusty's hillside hangout. According to Barney Cull's atlas of the kingdom, Cowboy Junction doesn't get a lot of rainfall. The island gets its fresh water from underground springs and its residents use the water pumps to water the plants and for other uses. Ship conversation Buddy: Hey, Lyndsay, what's in Cowboy Junction? Lyndsay: If I had to guess, I'd say it's inhabited by a race of strange fish-people, Buddy. Buddy: Wow, for real? pause Lyndsay: That was sarcasm, Buddy. There's probably "cowboys" in Cowboy Junction. Buddy: Ohhhhh... Buddy: Hey, Lyndsay, know what? I'm a Fish Man! Lyndsay: Is that right? Buddy: Just kidding! I tricked you with a sarcasm! Lyndsay: ... Plot The player arrives at Cowboy Junction with Lyndsay and Buddy. Sheriff Ginny then comes riding on a fake horse and mistakes the player and Lyndsay and Buddy of being bad guys. Buddy tells Ginny that they aren't actually bad guys. Ginny apologizes and tells the player that there's nothing to do but take Gino's Pizza Tour. Buddy is enthusiastic about getting free samples and Lyndsay decides that you should go on the pizza tour. The player then meets with Chef Gino, he first leads them to where he makes his flour. It turns out that the gears running on his flour mill, however, has been stolen, and decides to ask Ol' Gabby for assistance on helping the player reoperate the flour mill. Ol' Gabby tells the player that they need more than Gears to fix up the windmill and gives the player a Scroll for Axles. After building back the Flour Mill, and Gino demonstrating its functions, Gino soon finds out the water piping that watered the tomato plants used in his pizza's sauces have been stolen as well. The player fixes it back up and waters the tomatoes. After watering the tomatoes, Gino brings you to the dairy farm where he makes his "world-famous cheese" on his "world-famous pizza". Roxie Road, the milk maid, is found complaining about how dusty the countryside is. Gino asks Roxie to demonstrate this part of the tour, but Roxie tells Gino that the fences for the cows have been stolen (with Rusty cackling next to the place where the fences were originally before being stolen in the background). Gino is shocked and worries about how he won't be able to do the pizza tour correctly for the "new Royal Wandolier". Roxie, realizing the player is a Wandolier, says that she may be able to repair back the fences with a Wandolier's help. She gives the Scroll for fence making to the player. Then, she asks you to put the fences back and get the cows back into the fence. Then, she will demonstrate her job as a milkmaid by milking a cow. Gino then declares that the tour is over, and mutters to himself about doing a business totally unrelated to pizza. The player secretly follows Gino to Ol' Gabby's blacksmith. Chef Gino wants a horseshoe for good luck (he is apparently afraid that if he doesn't have any luck, his pizza won't be good). Ol' Gabby goes to the mine for the materials for the horseshoe, but is stopped by the lack of no bridge between Gabby's cliff and another cliff with a rock to mine in. Gabby, seeing you, asks you to build a bridge to get across. When you finish building the bridge, Gabby will immediately start mining. The game then skips to when Gabby finishes with the horseshoe. Gino and Gabby then start talking, and while they are distracted, Rusty steals the horseshoe. Gino is launched into despair once again. He pleads for you, Lyndsay, and Buddy to not tell anyone of his dependability on the horseshoe. Gabby goes to Sheriff Ginny to ask her to help out with the problem. Ginny asks you to help by searching for 10 clues. The clues are a bunch of red bandanas. Recognizing these bandanas, Ginny trudges up to Rusty's Hideout and decides to arrest him (as Rusty wears a bandana around his mouth). Once reaching the hideout, however, Ginny realizes that Rusty is doing crimes in the Junction because he is lonely, and is having no fun. Ginny tries to be friends with him, but Rusty refuses to quit his criminal life. Ginny asks you to Socialize with Rusty to encourage him to talk and be friends, and doing so was successful. Rusty asks the player for a favor: to redo his hideout. He gives a couple of Scrolls to help out. Rusty is overjoyed and regrets his criminal life after furnishing the hideout. Lyndsay, Buddy, Ginny, Rusty, and the player come to Gabby, Gino, and Roxie, who are talking. Gabby yells in anger at Rusty, but Ginny says that they've reconciled. Rusty then hands back the horseshoe to Gino, but Gino declares that he feels that he no longer wants to depend on the luck of horseshoes, and that he will not buy anymore (to Gabby's disappointment). Everyone then dances in celebration while Gabby plays his fiddle, and the story ends. Island residents *Chef Gino Delicioso, world famous pizza chef. *Ginny, local law enforcer. *Ol' Gabby, ex-wandolier, miner and local blacksmith. *Roxie Road, cow farmer. *Rusty, ex-robber. Animals *Annabelle, Roxie's cow *Clarabelle, Roxie's cow *Tuffy, Roxie's untrained cow Essences Pulling weeds *Electrobit *Musical Note *Pineapple *Tire Trees *Musical Note *Pineapple Fishing *Bass *Crab *Eel *Jellyfish *Piranha Digging *Amber *Bacon *Electrobit *Onyx *Roxie's secret scroll *Stone Mining *Bronze *Electrobit *Metal *Silver Collectibles Trivia *Grandma Ruthie mentions that she had a cookie shop at Cowboy Junction, but her flour was stolen, most likely by Rusty. *Strangely on the cliff where the flower was, residents can somehow walk up there and cause them to get stuck there and not be able to get down. *Cowboy Junction is the biggest island in the kingdom. Category:Islands